Luck
by theluckyshot
Summary: What if team 7 had a extra teammate how different would life be? WARNING OC. Rated M for safety I plan for this to be bloody/gorey at some point maybe a lemon. NaruxHina. Will focus on OC and all characters not just Naruto and Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto or it's characters however I do own my story and it's OC's. I apologize if it has any similarity to any other story however if it does it is purely accidental.

**NOTE-** I am a new writer and I am willing to take constructive criticism. Flames are not appreciated! Thank you.

**summary-** This story is a NaruxHina and deals with the question of if Naruto had an extra teammate on team 7 said teammate is my original character.

So with all that said on with the story. Read and enjoy. PS. sorry for the format

It was a sunny day in Konoha and more importantly the day which the genin were assigned to their teams. It was the day that Naruto Uzumaki was the most excited about he jumped up from his bed and got dressed as quickly as possible then sped out his apartment door.

" I wonder who I'll get paired with hopefully not Sauske," thought naruto as he ran along the roof tops to the academy.

When he got there the room was filled with those who graduated he decided to sit in a middle row since he did'nt feel like trying to sit next to sakura.

" Alright everyone settle down," yelled Iruka. " I have an announcement before we assign teams," He said.

" There is an extra student this year which means that one team will have four people on it instead of the usual three," announced Iruka.

As if to accentuate his point there was a loud smacking sound and everyone in the class turned to see the extra genin in question crash through the door.

"_Great another idiot,"_ thought sakura.

at this point all were laughing at the unfortunate genin. " This is Rakkih Fukuto he was trained at home due to the nature of his clan," said Iruka suppressing a chuckle.

Rakkih got up and dusted off his clouths. He was wearing a military gas mask, a combat helmet, a green jacket with many pockets , and generic genin pants and sandals. One odd thing was that instead of a kunai pouch he had a survival machete sheathed and strapped to his right leg.

With his head held high he walked up the stairs only to trip. "_ This guy's even more uncoordinated than Naruto," Thought sauske._ The class again erupted with laughter.

Rakkih picked himself up and sat next to Naruto who looked at him with a questioning look. "Hi I'm Rakkih pleased to meet you," said Rakkih. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki ," Naruto replied back.

" Alright on with the teams," said Iruka. Interrupting the two boy's starting conversation.

**three minutes later...**

" Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Harruno, Sauske Uchiha, and Rakkih Fukuto," said Iruka.

Both Naruto and sakura were having mixed feelings, Sauske was impassive, Rakkih did'nt know what to think.

However as Rakkih was looking around he noticed a girl with bluish black hair and lavender eyes staring at Naruto with a sad look on her face.

Rakkih had no time to ponder on this matter at the moment as the next team was called.

**one minute later...**

" Okay now that that's over it's time for you to meet your Jonin sensei's now you all have your teams and go to your assigned rooms to meet your sensei," said Iruka.

**Team 7 assigned room...**

" So why do you wear that helmet and mask Rakkih?" asked Sakura trying to break the silence which persisted for the first hour which they sat waiting for their sensei.

" Well it has to do with my clans Kekkei Genkai," replid Rakkih. " So what is your kekkei genkai," asked Sauske very intrigued though he would never show it.

" Well my clans chakra constantly surrounds our bodies and when our adrenaline is pumping we put out positive chakra which gives us good luck, But when our adrenaline is not pumping our chakra is negative which results in us having bad luck, that's why I had to train at home so I could learn to control my adrenaline flow so that I can perform well as a shinobi, As for the helmet and mask they're for protection," said Rakkih

" That does'nt sound very useful," stated Sauske. "_Sauske-kun's right that sounds pretty lame for a kekkei genkai,"_ thought Sakura.

Rakkih frowned at this but then his head picked up as he remembered another fact about his kekkei genkai. " It also allows everyone in my clan to go completely invisible since we can make our chakra blend into the environment," he exclaimed.

"That's a slight step up I guess," said Sauske with a bit of arrogance.

" Hey are you guy's done yapping if you hadn't noticed our sensei is late," yelled Naruto.

He then proceeded to take an eraser and put it on top of the doorway so that when it opened it would drop on their sensei.

" Naruto you really shouldn't do that you baka," yelled Sakura as she tried to choke him."_ Dobe a Jonin would never fall for that," _thought Sauske

"Um please don't do that," pleaded Rakkih. "Why it won't hurt anyone," said Naruto. At that moment the door opened and the eraser fell on Kakashi's head then just as quickly he threw a hail of kunai and shuriken which pinned Rakkih to the wall.

" Oh sorry about that this eraser startled me, So once you get your teammate off the wall all of you should come meet me on the roof," said Kakashi. He then walked down the hallway and to the roof.

After they spent about a minute recovering from their shock and getting Rakkih off the wall team 7 finally went to the roof where they were to meet their sensei.

"So you're all finally here," said Kakashi. "Alright how about you all tell me your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams," He said. At this point Sakura raised her hand. "Yes," asked Kakashi.

"How about you go first to show us how it's done," asked Sakura. "Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't have any particular likes or dislikes, and my dreams are none of your business," he replied. "Hey all we learned was your name," yelled out Naruto.

"Ok since your so eager how about you go first," said Kakashi. " Fine my name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are ramen and training, My dislikes are the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook, and my dream is to become Hokage," he said with great enthusiasm.

"Alright you next," said Kakashi pointing at Sakura. " Well my name is Sakura Harruno, my likes are (looks at Sauske), my dislikes are (glares at Naruto), and my dream is (looks at Sauske with a blush)," she said. " Okaaaay how about you," Kakshi says as he points at Sauske.

" My name is Sauske Uchiha, I have few likes, and many dislikes, and my dream is more of a goal, I am going to kill a certain someone," He replied darkly. " Okay that leaves one left," said Kakshi as he pointed toward nothing. " Hey you see where your other teammate went," asked a baffled Kakashi.

" Over here I could use a little help," yelled Rakkih from over the edge of the roof. "Hold on," said Kakashi as he went over and pulled him up.

"How did you end up over there," asked Naruto. "The dam birds," replied Rakkih.

"Your kidding," questioned Sakura. "How about you just ansewer my question if you will," interrupted Kakashi.

" Oh sorry, My name is Rakkih Fukuto, My likes are training, and fighting, My dislike is the negative effect that my kekkei genkai has on my life, and my goal is to be the best hunter nin in all of konoha," he said.

At this point everyone around him was staring toward him as though he grew an extra arm. " what," asked Rakkih. Naruto then pointed to a flock of birds that was behind Rakkih all seeming as though they were staring at him. "Not again," he said. He then bolted in the opposite direction and jumped of the roof as the birds took off after him.

"_this is going to be an interesting team," _thought Kakashi. "Listen up all of you meet me at the training ground 7 tomorrow at 6:00 oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up, and will someone please go tell that to Rakkih," said Kakashi. "I'll do it," said Naruto as he bolted after his unlucky teammate.

**10 minutes later with Naruto and Rakkih...**

They were walking on the street in gratitude Rakkih offered to treat Naruto to ramen. "So you like Sakura huh," stated Rakkih casually. "Yeah how did you know," Questioned Naruto. "I noticed how you looked at her while we were in the waiting room," he replied

"I don't think she is right for you, you know while I was in the classroom I noticed this Huyga girl giving you the same look you give to Sakura," Rakkih said

"Who Hinata?" asked Naruto. " Yeah that was her name and she also had a sad look when she was'nt called to be on your team," said Rakkih. "Really are you sure I mean me and Hinata hardly talked in the academy?," said Naruto

"Being unlucky really heightens your senses and ability to read people's faces so I'm positive she likes you," he said. Just then he stopped in his tracks. "Whats up," asked Naruto

" That cat that just passed in front of us was black," said Rakkih. " So," said Naruto "SO, SO that is major bad luck," stated Rakkih. Just then to punctuate his point a street sign comes crashing down on his foot. Rakkih screams in pain and pulls his foot from under the heavy metal sign and starts to rub his toes.

Meanwhile Naruto is standing in shock at what just happened. "_And I thought I had problems and this guy had to deal with things like this for most of his life," _thought Naruto . Then he brightened with excitement as he spotted ichirakus "Look we're almost there can you walk?" asked Naruto. His need for ramen overpowering him. "Yeah lets just hurry there," said Rakkih.

They practically sprinted to Ichiraku's Ramen with Naruto almost draging Rakkih there. Once they arrived at the'yre destination Naruto ordered 10 bowls of miso ramen while Rakkih cursed his kekkei genkai.

**Ten minutes later...**

" Here's your tenth bowl Naruto," said Ichiraku as he put down the bowl. Naruto then quickly devoured the ramen as if it was nothing when he was finished he gave Rakkih an appreciative smile. " Thanks for the ramen usually people don't want anything to do with me," said Naruto

" No problem I could say the same usually people don't spend time with me because of my luck that's why my clan lives on the outskirts of konoha," said Rakkih. " WATCH OUT," yelled Ichiraku as a giant pot of boiling ramen came out of nowhere and hit Rakkih.

Rakkih fell to the ground covered in ramen noodles. "Why are'nt you screaming that ramen has to be really hot," asked Naruto with shock at his new teammates luck. "My clouths are heat resistant," he said. " But the smell won't be washed out for days, So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said

" Yeah see ya tomorrow, Oh wait Kakashi-sensei said to meet him at the training ground 7 tomorrow at 6:00 and not to eat breakfast," He said. " Okay but do yourself a favor and eat breakfast," said Rakkih. " why?" asked Naruto. " Just trust me," assured Rakkih confidently. " O.K. sure wanna meet here," asked Naruto

" Sure meet ya here in the morning at 5:30," replied Rakkih as he walked off toward home.

**The next day training ground 7**

Naruto and Rakkih had arrived an hour late due to complications involving Rakkih and a fruit merchant**. **When they arrived at training ground 7 Sakura and Sauske were there but no Kakashi.

"Hey where's Kakashi-sensei,?" asked Naruto. "He's late the same as you two baka's," yelled Sakura as she punched both Naruto and Rakkih 10ft back into a tree. "She's got some right hook," said Rakkih as he re-adjusted his gas mask. "You know Rakkih I think you were right yesterday," said Naruto

"Ah I knew you would agree about the black cat," he said. "No not that I mean about Sakura not being right for me," exclaimed Naruto. "Oh that well then maybe you should go for that Hinata girl then," said Rakkih while elbowing Naruto in the side.

"N-n-n-no I'm fine the way I am," said Naruto blushing slightly. "Really it sounds to me like your scared," exclaimed Rakkih. "No I'm not," stated Naruto confidently. "Fine then ask her out the next time you see her," said Rakkih. "Fine," said Naruto boldly.

"Hey what are you two bickering about over there," asked Sakura. "Nothing," both Naruto and Rakkih said. "Well then get over here Kakashi-sensei is gonna be here any minute," she said

They waited for another hour when finally Kakashi came walking up. "You're late what took you so long," screamed Sakura. "Well you see while I was walking a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around," said Kakashi. "Perfectly understandable," said Rakkih.

At that moment Sauske and Sakura looked at him with questioning looks but then Naruto interrupted. "He's right if you spend just five minutes with him you'll know what I mean," he said. "Okay then enough about my journey here how about we get started on the test.

Naruto ,Rakkih ,Sakura ,and even Sauske gave Kakashi the same questioning look asking what test? "I can tell by your face's that your all thinking the same thing, well to answer your question you have not all truly become genin," said Kakashi.

"However this test is designed to see which of you will become genin, it's simple I have two bells you have to get them by noon or you'll be tied to these posts and not allowed to eat lunch," he said. "Wait you said there are only two bells," said Sakura

"That is correct and only two of you will become genin the other two will be sent back to the academy," said Kakashi. They all looked at him determination set on their face's well except for Rakkih because of the gas mask. "Oh and come at me as if your trying to kill me or you have no hope of winning," he said.

"Ready and start," said Kakashi. Sauske and Sakura jumped out of site into the bushes while Naruto and Rakkih stood their ground. "So you gonna help me take him Rakkih," asked Naruto.

"I'll help you when the time comes and don't worry I'll have your back the whole time just say when," said Rakkih. Then he made a concentration hand sign and suddenly disappeared. "Okay then it looks like it's me and you sensei," said Naruto.

Naruto made a hand sign and yelled out "Kage-bunshin no jutsu,"

Kakashi looked around then he took out an orange book and promptly started reading. "It shouldn't take long for me to beat you," Kakashi said calmly. Then Naruto's clones charged at the man.

With practiced ease Kakashi dispatched 10 clones with a series of kicks. "If that's all you can do then you'll never beat me," he said. He then appeared directly behind Naruto and began making hand signs. "Rakkih I could use some help," yelled Naruto.

Then out of nowhere Kakashi seemed to stumble as if he was hit. _"Dam I forgot about him,"_ thought Kakashi. He then turned to where he sensed chakra and swung with a backhand to hit nothing. "Woo barely dodged that one sensei," said Rakkih form nowhere to be seen. Then Kakashi was tackled by 20 Naruto clones and held down just as Naruto was about to get the bells Kakashi was replaced by a log.

**In nearby bush…**

"_Just as I thought Kakashi's no push over but those two should provide a distraction,"_ thought Sasuske. He waited then he finally spotted Kakashi up in a nearby tree. "_His guards down," thought Sauske_. He then launched a series of kunai and shuriken controlled by wire at Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised by the sudden attack and dodged only to have the kunai and shuriken follow him. "_Wire," _he thought.

Kakashi was then tangled in the wire a second later then Sauske jumped out from the bushes with an arrogant smirk. "Katon no jutsu," said Sauske as he peformed the hand signs. "_No way that takes too much chakra,"_ thought Kakashi.

He was then engulfed in a huge fireball which came from Sauskes mouth. When the fire and dust cleared Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he," said Sauske. He looked around then he felt a rough grip around his ankles as he was pulled into the earth. Kakashi then appeared from under the earth in front of him. "Just because your skilled doesn't mean your better than your team," said Kakashi. Sauske simply stared at him angry with himself for being caught he watched as Kakashi disappeared.

Nearby in the bushes Sakura watched as Kakashi beat Sauske then she saw him disappear. "Where did he g-go," said Sakura out loud. "Where did who go," asked Kakashi from right behind her. Sakura shrieked as Kakashi put two fingers on her fore head and put her in a gen-jutsu.

"_Two down two to go,"_ He thought as he laid Sakura down on the grass.

**With Naruto and Rakkih…**

"Thanks Rakkih I thought I was a gonner," said Naruto. "No problem Naruto I think I figured out how to pass this test," he said. "Kakashi-sensei said we have to get the bells," said Naruto.

"Yeah but we can't take him one on one Naruto we all need to work together," replied Rakkih. "Alright then aren't we gonna need Sauske and Sakura," asked Naruto. "Yeah luckily I happened to catch where they went," said Rakkih.

**With Sauske and Sakura…**

"_I can't believe he got me and Sakura, Naruto and Rakkih don't stand a chance," _thought Sauske. "Hey Sauske we're here to get you and Sakura," said Naruto as he started to dig Sauske out.

"Where's Rakkih," asked Sauske. "Right here," said Rakkih Sakura behind him. Once Sauske was free Rakkih told him and Sakura of His and Naruto's plan.

"We can't beat him alone," said Rakkih. "So we must act like hunters and work together as wolfs do," he continued

Sauske grudgingly had to admit that he and Naruto where right. "Alright but what about the bells," asked Sakura. "Rakkih told me that he didn't think the bells mattered, he thinks that as long as we work together that sensei will pass us plus who ever heard of a two man ninja cell," said Naruto.

"Yeah but then again who ever heard of a four man cell," asked Sakura. "Still it's a risk we need to take," said Rakkih. "Fine whats your plan," asked Sauske. "Well I've set up a hidden clan seal which should trap our sensei we just have to lead him to it, with Sauskes wires and Naruto clones it should be easy," said Rakkih

"What about me and you," asked Sakura. "Me and you are gonna get the bells and if I'm right then we should say that we will give them up to Naruto and Sauske and then we should all pass," concluded Rakkih.

"What if your wrong," asked Sauske. "If I'm wrong then at least you and Naruto will pass," said Rakkih. "That works for me lets do it," replied Sauske. "Alright let's go," yelled Naruto.

**With Kakashi…**

"_I wonder where they could be they were here when I left,"_ thought Kakashi. Then in a moment he was surrounded by Narutos clones. "Well there you are," said Kakashi. "Me too," said Sauske as his kick was dodged by Kakashi.

Sauske landed and then threw kunai attached to wire at Kakashi. At that moment Naruto had his clones block either side of Kakashi Sauske continued manipulating the wire trying to hit Kakashi as he dodged side to side not wanting to be stabbed by the Naruto clones all holding kunai.

"_This isn't good they have me bottle necked it's like their herding me, WAIT A MINUTE," thought Kakashi in surprise_. But it was to late as he stepped on Rakkih seal trap which bound him up in an unseen force. "Got ya sensei," said Naruto triumphantly.

Then Rakkih and Sakura walk out from behind Kakashi with the bells. Rakkih then undid the seal and set Kakashi free. "Impressive trap Rakkih, and good teamwork now which of you will become ninja," asked Kakashi.

"Me and Sakura would like to give the bells to Naruto and Sauske," said Rakkih as he threw them the bells. As Naruto caught his he got a sour look on his face and then threw his bell in the dirt. "If only two of us then none of us pass after all were a team right Sauske," said Naruto as he walked over to Rakkih and Sakura.

Sauske looked at the bell for a minute then threw it to the ground and nodded he then walked over to his team.

"Well then congratulations you all pass," said Kakashi with a smile. "Alright," yelled Naruto joyfully as he punched the air. "Well now that this is over we can begin our first mission tomorrow," said Kakashi.

With that they were dismissed and officially ninja and they would need their rest for they would soon be tested.

**Well there you have it my first chapter. If you like it then review and remember if there's improvement to be made tell me and yes I know I don't have the best grammar. Flames are not welcome and will be ignored and if you want to read more then tell me so in a review. Oh and remember I'm new so be nice if you can. Until next time viva la vida!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto or any of It's characters I do however ownthis story and my own characters.

**Note- **I would like to thank vash3055 for his review and while I am not asking for reviews they do still help and I would appreciate any constructive criticism.

Naruto along with the rest of team 7 arrived at the Hokage's office after a mission involving an extremely vicious cat. "So we are happy to announce the mission a success Hokage-sama the cat was returned to it's owner non the worse for ware," said Kakashi. "What happened to Rakkih," asked Saratobi.

"Oh that, well Rakkih was the reason we caught the cat," said Kakashi. Saratobi quirked and eyebrow intrigued to hear more. "Well the cat in question was black and when it crossed Rakkih his negative chakra caused him to trip on a log and onto the cat, we had to pry it off of him," he said.

"Yeah Rakkih really took one for the team eh buddy," joked Naruto. "I guess so but I have to thank Naruto for getting that cat off of me," said Rakkih. "Well then that about covers it," said Saratobi.

"Hey wait just one minute old man," yelled Naruto. "What is it Naruto," sighed Saratobi. "Why are we getting all of these d-ranked missions cant you give us something harder," Naruto whined

"Naruto missions are assigned depending on a teams skill and your team has not had enough experience yet," said Saratobi. "Yes but Hokage-sama we cannot hope to increase our skills by just hunting cats and doing odd jobs," said Rakkih

"Yeah yeah what Rakkih said," said Naruto. "Well maybe if your sensei says your ready," said Saratobi.

A silence fell over the room and everyone looked at Kakashi even Sauske who had been wanting more of a challenge. Sakura too wanted to do more than boring D-ranks. Finally Kakashi spoke.

"Well I think that my team is of a high enough skill to handle at least a C-rank," he said.

"Very well a request just came in from the land of waves for an escort, however though I have no doubt about your teams skills this will be a joint mission," said Saratobi.

"As you wish Hokage-sama what other team will accompany us," asked Kakashi. "Team 8 shall go with you they too could use the experience, Is that all," asked Saratobi. Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth Kakashi grabbed him and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yes Hokage-sama we are happy with our mission arrangement isn't that right Naruto," Said Kakashi. "Very well you will be leaving the day after tomorrow team 8 will be briefed and meet you at the village gate at 6:00 sharp," said Saratobi.

"Until then you have all that time off, I would consider having the two teams spend tomorrow together so they will have time to get to know each other," said Saratobi. "Consider it done Hokage-sama," said Kakashi.

Kakashi finally let go of Naruto who had a sour look on his face. "Alright you are dismissed except for you Kakashi," said Saratobi. Team 7 excluding Kakashi walked out of the Hokages office.

"What's on your mind Hokage-sama," asked Kakashi. "It's Naruto he and Rakkih seem to have become good friends," said Saratobi. "Yes they spar together all the time, then again it doesn't surprise me Naruto has found another person almost like him, I mean you know how the Fukuto clan is looked upon," said Kakashi.

"Yes they are almost as outcast as Naruto themselves, That's why I thought it would be good to put those two on the same team, maybe Rakkih can help Naruto and be the friend he never had," said Saratobi.

Saratobi then looked up to see Kakashi with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What do you wish to ask Kakashi," said Saratobi. "Why are you really assigning team 8 with us on this mission, I'm positive my team can handle it, and why have the teams meet a day before the mission," asked Kakashi.

"All I can tell you is that it has something to do with an agreement which the forth Hokage made with Hiashi Huyga involving Naruto, If you want to know more you'll have to ask Hiashi as I am unable to tell anyone the specifics," replied Saratobi.

"If that is all then you are dismissed," said Saratobi. "Yes Hokage-sama good day," said Kakashi as he left. "_Maybe I will pay Hiashi a visit about this agreement,"_ thought Kakashi as he left the office.

**The Huyga compound 2 hours later…**

Kakashi approached the main gate of the Huyga compound and gave a nod to the guards. "State your name and business," said the taller of the guards. "Really and I thought we were friends," said Kakashi.

"I am sorry Kakashi but I must follow my orders," stated the guard. "Fine I'm here to see Hiashi Huyga on a matter involving one of my students," said Kakashi. "Very well wait here while I go inform lord Huyga of your request," said the guard as he left.

As the guard left Kakashi was left standing outside the compound gate with the other cold stare of the guard whom he didn't know. "So must be an exciting job," said Kakashi. "It has it's ups and downs,"said the guard. "Really like what," asked Kakashi.

"Well you always have to be extremely cold and unfeeling, but you do at least it's peaceful, plus the benefits are fair," said the guard in a cold tone. "Really," said Kakashi as he cocked an eyebrow. Before the guard could speak the other guard came back.

"Well Kakashi it seems you lucked out Lord Huyga has no appointments or work to be done at the moment you may go in and see him he's in his office I presume you know the way," said the guard. "Yeah well see ya around," said Kakashi as he left. "Yep see ya later," said the guard.

Kakashi walked through the gates and into the foyer he then went into the main compound and turned left down a hall which led to Hiashi office. He was about to knock but then he heard Hiashi say "You may come in,"Kakashi then entered the office to find Hiashi at his desk. "So what is this matter with your student I didn't think that you got Hinata," said Hiashi coldly.

"No lord Huyga I did not get your daughter as one of my students, I did however get Naruto," said Kakashi. "Ah the Uzumaki boy so I assume that Saratobi told you of me and Minatos agreement and that you wish to know more about it, and may I ask why you wish to," asked Hiashi unemotional.

"Well my team is to be joined on a mission by Hinata and her team, I would like to know if this agreement might impede Hinatas and Narutos ability to work together," said Kakashi. "That is a valid argument, well I can say that no my agreement with Minato should not be of any concern with the mission, however I would think that you would still like to know what it was," asked Hiashi.

"Yes lord Huyga I would, that is if your willing to tell me," said Kakashi. "Well when the kyubi no kitsune attacked and Naruto was born myself and Minato had already had an agreement set up that my eldest daughter and his eldest son were to be arranged for marriage, you cannot tell your student of this, He and my daughter shall be told when they both come of age," stated Hiashi.

"Yes lord Hiashi I will not tell either of them," said Kakashi. "Alright it seems we have reached an understanding, now if there is nothing else would you please go I have an appointment in 30 minutes and I must be ready," said Hiashi. "Very well lord Hiashi I will take my leave," said Kakashi.

**Team 8 training grounds…**

After his meeting with Hiashi Kakashi decided to go find Kurenai to plan out the day for the teams to meet before the mission. He arrived at team 8's training grounds and found Kurenai and her team training no doubt they were training for the mission which was one day away.

"Oi Kurenai," called Kakashi. Kurenai turned to see her fellow Jonin walking toward her. "Hello Kakashi what brings you here," asked Kurenai. "I am here to talk to you to see if the teams could meet and spend the day together before the mission, so they can learn to trust each other and get to know each other better before we're all thrust into a life or death situation," said Kakashi.

"Alright I'll go for it just tell me where and when," said Kurenai. "How about 6:00 tomorrow at training field 7, if your team asks just tell them that it's necessary training," said Kakashi. "Fine we will meet here have a sparing session and then at 9:00 we'll have them prepare for the mission together, and then I guess we could let them have the rest of the day off to spend together," said Kurenai.

"Sounds like a good plan I have to go to tell my team the specifics so see ya tomorrow," said Kakashi. "Yeah see ya," said Kurenai as she went back to watching her team train.

**The next day 6:00 field 7…**

Team 7 arrived early to find that their sensei had beat them. To say they were shocked was an understatement this was the Jonin who showed up 3 hours late to every mission and training session. "Y-y-your early," said Sakura in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Kakashi-sensei," accused Naruto.

"This even has Sauske disturbed," said Rakkih as he pointed at said Uchiha. Sauake himself even had a shocked expression plastered on his face. "Hn," replied Sauske.

"When it comes to comrades I am never late," said Kakashi. "Who team 8," asked Sakura. "Yes they are leaf shinobi and they will be watching your backs tomorrow so it is best that you get to know them well," said Kakashi. "A good hunter always knows who his friends are," said Rakkih

"You might be weird Rakkih but your right," said Sakura. "Well of course he's right there's nothing more important than your friends," declared Naruto. "So Sauske what's your opinion," inquired Kakashi. "Hn," replied Sauske. "I think he agreed with us," said Rakkih.

"How can you tell," asked Naruto. "His tone gives him away," said Rakkih. "Well of course Sauske-kun thinks friends are important, Right Sauske-kun," said Sakura. "I guess so," said Sauske. "Well it's good to see that we're all on the same page," said Kakashi as he pulled out his book.

"Team 8 is here," said Rakkih. Team 8 was indeed walking toward team 7.  
"Nice to see you Kurenai," said Kakashi. "You too," said Kurenai. Different thoughts where going through everyone's heads at that moment. "_Great we have to spend the day with a dead last, a spaz, a jerk, and a fan girl," thought Kiba Inuzuka._

"_Hm my bugs are detecting that strange chakra again," thought Shino Aburame. "There's Naruto-Kun I wonder what I should say," thought Hinata. "Why is Hinata blushing like that and looking at me, could Rakkih be right," thought Naruto. "I totally won the bet, Naruto owes me," thought Rakkih._

"So before we start sparing I thought we could give these kids an hour to get to know each other," said Kakashi. "Fine with me we'll be over there," said Kurenai. The two sensei's then left their students alone and went to the edge of the training field to watch and evaluate their interactions.

"So I hear your a good tracking team," said Rakkih trying to break the ice. "Heck yeah the best, right Akamaru," said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement. "I myself am training to be a hunter-nin," replied Rakkih. "Really well judging on how you sensed us before the rest of your team you must be very good," said shino. "Yeah you wouldn't believe how good Rakkih is it was because of his plan that we passed the test to become genin," said Naruto.

"Yeah but If it wasn't for you and Sauske then the plan wouldn't have worked," said Rakkih. "I-i-is t-that true N-n-n-naruto-kun," asked Hinata. "You bet it is Hinata-chan, Believe it," said Naruto. At that moment Hinata began to turn a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous while drawing everyone's attention. "_N-naruto-kun called me Hinata-CHAN," _thought Hinata.

Just then Naruto walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead Hinata froze and turned even redder if it was possible. "Hinata-chan you okay, you look like you have a fever," said Naruto. Hinata had had to much she began to sway and then she passed out practically falling onto Naruto.

Naruto taken by surprise fell back with Hinata on top of him leaving them both in a very awkward position and Naruto began to get a blush which almost rivaled Hinata's on his face. "Well look at the love birds," said Sauske with a smirk. "You can say that again look at his face he's blushin," said Kiba laughing.

Shino had his eyebrow up showing interest while Sakura had her hands over her mouth trying to hold back a laugh. "I told you so Naruto, and by the way you owe me five bucks," said Rakkih. Naruto was extremely embarrassed if anyone happened upon him and Hinata and hadn't seen it happen they would defiantly get the wrong impression. "U-u-uh H-h-h-hinata-chan," said Naruto as he poked her head.

After a few seconds Hinata came to her eyes closed as she felt a warm presence beneath her that she never wanted to leave. At that moment she heard his voice and the laughing of her teammate. "H-h-hinata um could you please get off of me," said Naruto softly. Hinata then opened her eye's to notice her position she then jumped off Naruto with an eep.

"S-s-s-s-sorry N-n-n-n-naruto-kun," said Hinata red From embarrassment as she noticed that everyone was staring at Naruto and herself. "N-n-no problem Hinata-chan," said Naruto already starting to miss her warmth. He blushed even more as he thought "_She smelled like lavender, and she is kind of cute maybe Rakkih_ _was right,"_ thought Naruto.

"Maybe next time you two should get a room," said Kiba. "K-kiba-kun," said Hinata embarrassed to no end. Naruto on the other hand was still to dumbstruck from what happened to respond. "Earth to Naruto," said Sauske waving his hand infront of his teammates face. "Uh-huh," replied Naruto. "Yep we lost him," said Sakura.

"Is he really that shocked," asked Shino. Sauske then slapped Naruto in the face and still no response. "Wow Hinata I didn't know you could do that to a guy," said Kiba. "Kiba-kun," yelled Hinata again in embarrassment. "Hold on I think I know how to snap him out of it," said Rakkih.

"Hey Naruto look it's Hinata," yelled Rakkih. "What where," said Naruto as he looked around. He then realized what he just did and noticed everyone looking at him and yet again blushed. "Uh yeah," said Naruto rubbing his head. "Well now that that's over maybe we should train, you can ask Hinata out later Naruto," said Sauske.

Again Naruto and Hinata blushed red as tomatoes and looked away from each other.

**With Kakashi and Kurenai…**

"Did you see that, they were both blushing, aww it's young love," said Kurenai. "Yes it defiantly was interesting," said Kakashi. "But you do realize that if they start going out that it will complicate thing's," said Kurenai. "You know some how I don't think it will, as a matter of fact it's a good thing," said Kakashi

"What do you mean," asked Kurenai. "Well I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but since Hinata is your student I think you should know," said Kakashi. "Know what," asked Kurenai. "Yesterday I paid a visit to Hiashi Huyga, about concern for this mission, well one interesting tidbit is that Hinata and Naruto are arranged to be married when they come of age," said Kakashi as he reviled in the silence.

"Your kidding me, Naruto and Hinata are you sure," asked Kurenai. "I can't tell you the specifics you have to go to Hiashi for those, but yeah I'm positive," said Kakashi. "Wow that's some news, I'm guessing that I can't tell Hinata," asked Kurenai. "No but even if you did I don't think she would mind so much," said Kakashi.

"You got that right, She told me that she's had a crush on Naruto from the moment she saw him," said Kurenai. "Really, Well I suppose we should save those two from anymore embarrassment," said Kakashi. "Yeah it's amazing Hinata hasn't passed out again," said Kurenai.

Both Jonin then began to make their way back to their students. When they got there all talking stopped as their students took notice of their presence. "Alright now that you've all got a chance to know each other it's time for a little sparing," said Kakashi.

"This will help us figure out who complements who and you'll get a chance to see each others strengths and weaknesses, this will help you to know when your comrade will need help in actual combat," said Kurenai. "Alright let's start with Rakkih against Kiba," said Kakashi.

"_Perfect this will be an easy win," _thought Kiba. "_Don't underestimate your opponent Kiba, especially on from the Fukuto clan, their usually very tricky even if they don't look it,"_ thought Kurenai. "Alright the fight last until one of you is incapacitated, gives up, or cannot go on, take your places," said Kakashi.

Both Kiba and Rakkih walked out to the center of the field. "Ready yourselves," said Kakashi. Kiba took Akamaru from his head and placed him next to him. Rakkih got his adrenaline pumping and drew his survival machete. Kakashi saw the two ready and in fighting stances and gave the go signal for the fight to begin.

Kiba wasted no time as he rushed Rakkih with blinding speed. Rakkih took a hit to his gut as Kiba swung a clawed up hand which met it's mark. Rakkih stumbled back a bit and just as Kiba was about to follow up with another punch Rakkih jumped back ten feet and made a concentration hand sign.

To Kiba's confusion Rakkih seemed to disappear into thin air then Kiba suddenly took a left hook to the jaw. "_What the hell," _thought Kiba. "Well if I can't see you I guess I'll have to smell you," said kiba. After a second of sniffing the air he rounded and kicked Rakkih in the chest, "Well I didn't think you'd be able to find me that fast," said Rakkih.

Kiba began to charge right at him but just before he got to him he slipped on some wet grass and fell on his face. "It seems that luck is on my side," remarked Rakkih. "I'll show you luck," growled Kiba. "Akamaru,"

Akamaru ran to his masters side as Kiba popped a soldier pill into his mouth he then gave one to Akamaru.

"Oh that's not good," said Rakkih. "Beast mimicry man beast jutsu," cried out Kiba. Akamaru then transformed into a duplicate of Kiba and both him and the real Kiba took on a feral look and went down on all fours. "Well at least I'll get to hunt a real animal," said Rakkih. Kiba and Akamaru then ran at Rakkih almost useable Rakkih quickly threw down a smoke pellet which Kiba and Akamaru ran into as they charged at him.

After a few seconds Kiba felt something wrong he began to cough and he couldn't smell a thing as his nostrils began to burn. "What the hell is this," spat Kiba. "A trap, more specifically pepper gas to take care of that nose," said Rakkih. "Wait a minute why aren't you affected," asked Kiba. "My gas mask is for more then just for show," replied Rakkih as he kicked Kiba in his head.

He then punched the other Kiba who poofed back to Akamaru on impact. "Akamaru are you okay," said Kiba. He received a bark to confirm his question as Akamaru came to his side "Hey where are you, afraid to fight me," said Kiba.

"A hunter never reveals himself to his quarry," replied Rakkih.

Kiba was again taken by a punch to the right temple but he lashed out with his left arm and made contact with the top of Rakkih's head. Rakkih was stunned for a second and then he looked up to see that the gas had cleared away and saw Kiba holding a kunai. Rakkih gripped his machete tighter as he saw Kiba make a go for him Rakkih brought up his machete and cut Kiba's Kunai in half.

"What the hell ho did you do that, it shouldn't have cut threw that easily " said Kiba stunned. "That's what happens when you have a positive/negative chakra infused blade, the different chakra's create a repulsing force, that make the blade 1,000 time's sharper than normal and nearly unbreakable," said Rakkih.

"let's see if that's true," said Kiba. "Beast mimicry, and man beast clone ," said Kiba as he got down on all fours and Akamaru jumped on his back transformed into a clone of Kiba. "Fang over fang," shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru began to spin at rapid speeds toward Rakkih. Rakkih barley brought up his machete to block the attack and when it hit he was blasted back and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ha that got him," said Kiba triumphantly. "No I got you," said Rakkih as he held up his machete which was unbroken and had crimson dripping off of it. Kiba looked at the machete in disbelief and then he felt the pain radiating off his chest. His chest had a ragged gash across the middle going to the bone. "Your lucky, If you hit the blade any harder it would be sticking out of your heart," said Rakkih.

"Oh and you fell for my trap," said Rakkih as he pointed to the same trap scroll he used on Kakashi. Kiba felt the invisible energy bind him and he could no longer move Akamaru ran to help his master but was suddenly snagged in a net. "Akamaru," yelled Kiba. "Don't worry I would never hurt a comrade," said Rakkih.

Kakashi then called the match "Kiba is no longer able to fight, the winner is Rakkih," said Kakashi. Kiba and Akamaru were then released from the traps. "How did you trap me," asked Kiba as he walked up to Rakkih. "I just threw out the traps when I threw the gas pellet, and the reason you both got caught was just luck I guess," said Rakkih.

"Good fight," said Rakkih holding out his hand. "Yeah, but next time your going down," said Kiba as he grasped Rakkih's hand. Kiba then got Akamaru and walked back to the group with Rakkih "You know maybe you should bandage that," said Rakkih pointing at Kiba's wound. "Oh crap your right I almost forgot about that," said Kiba as he reached into his back pouch and pulled out some gauze pads.

"That was a very good match you two, alright next up," said Kakashi but he was interrupted by Kurenai "How about we skip the other fight's, I mean if their as bad as this one you'll all be injured for the mission," she said. "Wait a second I didn't get to go yet," protested Naruto. "I believe Kurenai has a point, no need in having you all injured before the mission," said Kakashi before Naruto could continue.

"Alright then your next assignment is to get prepared for your mission, Kakashi and I have decided that both teams must do this together," said Kurenai.

"Why do we have to go together," asked Sakura. "Well it will give you an idea of what your teammates have and are prepared for, and you still need to get to know and trust each other more," said Kakashi.

All the genin gave him a look that said this doesn't make sense. "What are you all waiting for get going, and after that just take the rest of the day off, however you must do it together and that's an order," said Kurenai. "_Great now I have to spend the rest of the day with these losers,"_ thought Sauske.

"_Awesome now I get to spend the day with Sauske-kun,"_ thought Sakura. "_Well at least I get to spend the day with Naruto-kun," _thought Hinata.

**Next time there will be more Naru/Hina as the teams shop for equipment and spend the rest of the day together.**

**Note- I am sorry if the story is not good or if you don't like it. As said before constructive criticism is accepted and very appreciated it help's. I am also willing to take suggestions.**

**Well until next chapter Viva la vida. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto it's characters or settings. I do own this story and any original characters within it however.**

**Note- sorry about the misspelling of character name's and any other errors I may have made. With that out of the way on with the story.**

For their first stop the two teams decided to get to a weapons shop to get new kunai and shuriken for the mission. "Uh I'm not allowed in a lot of these shop's so would you guy's mind if we went to one of my clans weapon stores," asked Rakkih. "Would your clan allow us to buy from this shop," inquired Shino.

"Of course and we make some of the finest weapons in Konoha," replied Rakkih. "Alright as long as I can finally get some sharp kunai I'm in," said Naruto happily. "W-why can't y-y-you get weapons in good condition N-n-n-naruto-kun," asked Hinata. "Well I don't have a good history with many store owners either," he answered. "Well I guess it's settled then, so where is this shop," asked Sasuke.

"It's on the outskirts of Konoha," said Rakkih. "Why is it so far," asked Sakura. "Well my clans not very well liked," he said. "Oh I'm sorry," said Sakura. "It's ok, let's just get going," said Rakkih. "This better be some top quality merchandise if we have to go so far for it," said Kiba.

"Rakkih wouldn't say it was if it wasn't," defended Naruto. "I promise you we'll be the best equipped genin in Konoha," assured Rakkih. "Fine then let's get going," said Kiba. With that they headed off to the weapon shop at a medium pace as they leapt through the tree's they were fairly silent even the usually loud Naruto was quiet.

As they was making their journey to the shop both Hinata and Naruto would steal a look at each other when the other wasn't looking. This did not go unnoticed by the others and then Naruto and Hinata looked at eachother at the same time. After a few seconds both looked away with a blush adorning their face's.

"Honestly just admit it already Naruto," said Rakkih. Naruto was surprised by the comment and simply blushed even more once the meaning caught him. There followed an awkward silence Naruto to caught up in his thought's to come up with a reply. The silence was broken by a loud thwack which came from the front of the group where Rakkih was or rather where he wasn't. "Hey were did Rakkih go," said Shino. Everyone stopped and looked around to find him however it was unnecessary as Rakkih popped up behind everyone. "Sorry about that got hit by a branch," he said. _"How was I beat by him,"_ thought Kiba. "I don't know how either," said Shino.

"What the hell how did you know what I was thinking," asked Kiba stunned. "What are you talking about I was simply replying to Sakura's question," responded Shino. "Oh ok," said Kiba. Everyone was looking at him as though he lost his marble's. "What," said Kiba.

"I think we should get back on track," said Rakkih. Both Naruto and Hinata were both happy to have the spot light off of them even for the brief period of time. "Yeah let's go," said Sasuke. Their mind's averted from the situation the team's continued all the way to the shop in silence. They finally arrived to the shop which seemed to be closed for the day.

"Uh you sure it's open," said Sakura. "Yeah hold on," said Rakkih as he went up to the door. He then knocked and the owner appeared at the front door with the same gas mask and helmet on which Rakkih had. "Oh Rakkih it's good to see you, How's the machete holding up," said the man. "Just fine still as good as it was when you used it Ojii-san, I have some friend's with me we need some equipment," said Rakkih.

"You know the rule's about selling to those outside of the clan," he said

"Yeah but these people are my teammates, and very trustworthy, and besides no one outside of the clan can copy our weapons," said Rakkih. "Oh alright but just because your my grandson," he said. "Okay guy's we can go in, Oh and this is my grandfather Chokichi," said Rakkih as he opened the shop door.

The rest of team 7 and team 8 followed Rakkih into the store which looked no different from the rest in the village. "So what's so special about these weapon's," said Kiba examining a kunai. "Well all of them are made the same way as my machete, so they'll never get dull and can cut through almost anything as if it was butter," replied Rakkih.

"That's awesome, so I don't have to keep replacing my old one's," said Naruto. "Well my machete has been in my clan since it's formation about the same time Konoha was founded, so you shouldn't need new kunai unless you lose them," said Rakkih. "Oh and I do recommend that you buy an actual knife while your all here, they're much more effective than kunai at close range," said Rakkih.

"Do you sell any wire," asked Sasuke. "The finest wire in Konoha," said Chokichi. "Really," said Sasuke in a smug tone. "Why of course so what is your preference," he asked. "As long as it's strong and thin," said Sasuke. "Alright hold on," said the grandfather as he went down an isle and to a shelf. He came back and with a roll of wire and then pulled it out.

"This was made just yesterday, I found a way to make the wire so fine that it's undetectable by the naked eye, it's also strong enough to hold three ton's of force," said the old man proudly. "That's great and all but how much are these thing's anyway," said Naruto. "Well since your my grandsons teammates, I'll give you all your purchases today for free, but just for today so you should hurry and get em while their hot," he said.

"Really," said Naruto. "Of course it's the least I can do for my grandson's friend's," said Chokichi. The group of Genin were very surprised at Chokichi's offer and wondered why he had such kindness. They did not question him about it however as they started to shop. Hinata, Naruto, and Rakkih stayed behind for a moment. "I don't know how to say thank you enough, I mean no one in the rest of the village would let me buy quality equipment," said Naruto.

"Well your always welcome in my store, say what's your name," asked Chokichi. "Naruto Uzumaki," replied Naruto. Chokichi nodded understanding completely now why this boy was refused by the other shop keepers. "Well I tell you what, since your in this predicament I'll give you a 50 percent discount on any and all of your future purchases here," replied Chokichi.

"Really you would do that for me," asked Naruto. "Well once one Fukuto befriends you your considered a friend to the entire clan, if you want we have many other fine establishments near bye that will be more than happy to sell to you, just say your a friend of my grandson and they should let you in," said Chokichi.

Naruto gave one of his fox like grin's to Chokichi and then to Rakkih. "I really lucked out when I got you as a teammate Rakkih I can't thank you enough," said Naruto. "Well you don't have to thank me, after all your the first friend I made outside of my clan," replied Rakkih. "Well I'm sorry to interrupt but you should get going the free offer is only for today after all," said Chokichi.

With that Naruto and Rakkih were off to get their shopping done but Hinata stayed behind and stared at Naruto as he walked off. "T-thank you Chokichi-san for the free equipment," said Hinata. "Think nothing of it, oh and by the way I would tell him if I were you, but it's none of my business," said Chokichi with wisdom in his voice. Hinata blushed at his statement and walked toward the others twiddling her finger's along the way.

"So Naruto are ya gonna ask Hinata out anytime soon," asked Rakkih as he was looking over some trap scrolls. Naruto stumbled a bit before he answered. "I'll do that at some point," he said. "Ah so you do admit that you like her," said Rakkih. "Well she is cute, and besides you and a few others Hinata's been very nice to me," said Naruto. "But are you sure she like's me," asked Naruto.

Rakkih sighed at his friend's thick headedness. "Naruto she blushes, faints, and stutters only around you, she absolutely head over heel's for you," said Rakkih. "I always thought she was sick, but now that you mention that it does make a lot of sense," said Naruto. "Good now all you have to do is ask her out," said Rakkih. "I think I'll wait until after the mission," replied Naruto.

"That's good, well now that that's out of the way do you want to get something really good," said Rakkih. "Sure what do you have in mind," asked Naruto. "Well sometimes I help my grandfather in making the weapon's and trap's, and anyway about a week ago I made a special knife I stored it for a customer but he never came so now it's just sitting there unused, the reason I'm giving it to you is because I think it would fit your fighting style very well," said Rakkih.

"Well since you put it that way how can I refuse," said Naruto. "Great wait here I'll be right back," said Rakkih. He then went back to the front counter and behind it into the storage room he came out with a box. He opened the box to reveal a one foot long knife which had a broad one foot blade and a curved handle made to allow extra grip. The handle itself was very ornate and had many intricate engravings on it.

"What do those symbols mean," asked Naruto. "They are to give the user of this blade good luck and prosperity in life, it's an old clan seal it actually works to an extent," said Rakkih. "what do you mean to an extent," asked Naruto. "Well it can help you out in small ways like maybe you'll find some money on the ground or it would allow you to hit tough target, but it's limited to those small kind of thing's it's not going to make you rich or anything that extreme," said Rakkih.

"Oh well that's cool, thank you Rakkih," said Naruto. Rakkih then handed him the box which contained the valuable blade. "Now what do you normally buy at the other shops," asked Rakkih. "Well usually I just get some kunai and a few storage scrolls," said Naruto. "Alright well unless my grandfather moved anything the kunai and other weapons are in the forth isle and the scrolls are in the back, so you can get your kunai and I'll get you some scrolls," said Rakkih as he walked away.

Naruto walked down to the forth isle to find Hinata examining a kunai with her Byakugan. "So they as good as Rakkih claims," said Naruto. Hinata jumped she saw Naruto coming but didn't expect him to talk to her especially after what happened earlier. "Oh N-n-naruto-kun you scared me a l-l-little," said Hinata a blush adorning her face. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you, so are the kunai any good," asked Naruto.

"Y-y-y-yes I c-can't f-f-find any imperfections e-e-even w-with my Byakugan," replied Hinata. "S-s-so I g-g-guess that you and Rakkih are very good friends," said Hinata. "Yeah defiantly, in fact he's helping me see things differently lately, in a good way," said Naruto as he moved closer to Hinata. "Can I see if it's good with my own eye's please," said Naruto as he gently took the kunai from Hinata's hands and held it up to the light. Both Hinata and Naruto were now very close and Hinata just froze up with a big blush on her face.

Naruto stopped his examination of the kunai and turned his attention to Hinata who had a blank cherry red face. Naruto looked at her for a moment and at her pale pearl like eye's and then he and Hinata were lost staring into each others eye's then the sound of foot step's reached their ear's. "Hey Naruto I got your scrolls here, Oh I'm sorry to interrupt," said Rakkih. Both Naruto and Hinata blushed or in Hinata's case blush even more if it was possible.

"Wow you really know how to ruin the moment," said Sasuke as he walked by with his purchases. "You know I'll be at the register and put these scrolls aside for you," said Rakkih as he walked away from the two. Naruto turned back to Hinata with a small but sincere smile on his face. "Well that was embarrassing huh Hinata-chan," said Naruto. Hinata was snapped out of her trance and looked toward Naruto with a cute look on her face which made Naruto smile even more.

"Yeah defiantly a good friend," said Naruto as he looked at Hinata in a new light thinking about how the past couple of weeks had change his perception so greatly. "Hinata you have the kunai yet me and Shino got the scrolls and camping supplies," said Kiba. Hinata was a little angry at how her moment with Naruto had been interrupted again but just answered Kiba calmly. "Y-yes I just finished," she said as she picked up a few kunai enough for her team.

She then handed Naruto some kunai. "H-h-here you go N-n-naruto-kun I p-picked these o-o-out before you c-c-came, their in very fine condition," said Hinata as she walked past him with a blush as she went to the counter to help her teammates with the purchases. Naruto stood there and watched her walk of with a grace he hadn't noticed in her before, then he looked at the kunai that she gave him.

Naruto decided to see how his teammates were doing so he went toward Sakura who was looking at the camping supplies. "Hey Sakura how's it going, almost done," said Naruto. "Yeah I got our tents, did you get the storage scrolls," asked Sakura. "Yeah Rakkih is holding them at the counter, and Sasuke seems to be done with his shopping along with Hinata-chan and her team," said Naruto.

"Hinata-chan huh, so you finally figured it out," said Sakura. "Uh that she like's me, yeah well actually Rakkih helped me to figure that out," said Naruto with a slight blush. "Well it's about time someone told you, no offense but your pretty dense, after all it was painfully obvious that Hinata liked you back in the academy," said Sakura. "Was it really that clear," asked Naruto. "Well yeah, oh and that was one of the reason's why I kept rejecting you, well that and the fact that I love Sasuke-kun," said Sakura.

"Well since our team is done and team 8 is done we should get going," said Sakura before Naruto could make a come back. Naruto nodded and followed her to the front counter where Rakkih was scanning both teams purchases. "Why scan them if there free," asked Kiba. "Well we need to get these supplies out of the stores system so we have the proper supply count," replied Rakkih. "Oh that make sense," said Kiba.

"Your weapons and supplies are very impressive, I can guarantee that we'll be back," said Shino. "Whoa you got Shino to speak an entire sentence, and you've only known him for a day," said Kiba. Shino gave Kiba a slightly peeved look as he finished that sentence. "Well I like to think of myself as a people person," said Rakkih jokingly. "Alright I finished with the scanning," said Rakkih as he hand both teams their supplies.

"So anyone have any suggestions for the rest of the day," said Sauske. "Well it's close to dinner time how about we go to Ichiraku's," said Naruto. "Sure I'll go for some Ramen," said Kiba. "M-m-me too," said Hinata. "What about you Shino," asked Kiba. Shino nodded as did Sasuke and Sakura. "I guess it's settled then, on to Ichiraku's," said Rakkih.

**Ichiraku's Ramen…**

When the team's finally arrived to Ichiraku's the sun had just begun to set. Thanks to the storage scroll's they didn't have to drop of their equipment until they got back to their respective homes. The mood in the small food stand was a warm cozy feeling the day had really helped the teams to become closer. Naruto and Hinata in particular had both felt that the events of the day were life changing. Especially Naruto who had been completely pulled out of his shell which had kept him oblivious to Hinata's feeling's for him.

Even Sasuke who had always been distant felt himself being drawn closer to his comrades if only a little. "Well I think that this day couldn't have gone better," said Shino. "You know Shino do you always have to come out of left field like that," asked Kiba. "I think he made a valid statement, I mean look at us this day really helped us with our teamwork, and we even took witness to a blooming relationship," said Rakkih pointing toward Naruto and Hinata who were sitting next to each other eating.

At that moment both Naruto and Hinata choked on their ramen when thay recovered a blush was on both their face's. Everyone including Sasuke gave them an amused look as Naruto gave Rakkih a distasteful glare but it quickly subsided and the atmosphere quickly returened to the way it was before.

As the team's finished their impromptu dinner's of noodle's and broth they started to part way's so as to get a good sleep for the beginning of their long mission the next mourning. Naruto gave his teammate's a wave as they walked off he then turned to see Hinata doing the same. "So Hinata-chan I'll walk you home if you want," said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"O-o-ok N-n-n-naruto-kun I would like that v-v-v-very m-m-much," said Hinata as she played with her fingers a slight blush on her face.

"Alright then let's go, you lead the way," said Naruto. They walked away from the ramen stand after Naruto paid for both his and Hinata's meal's at first they just walked side by side but after a while Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand gently. Hinata jumped a little at the sudden contact but after a bit she started to lean against Naruto as she looked up at the night sky. It was a beautiful night the star's and moon shown brightly, Naruto looked down at Hinata and admired how the moonlight made her pale skin seem flawless and accentuated her beauty.

"W-w-what's w-wrong N-n-n-naruto-kun," asked Hinata as she blushed under his dream like stare. Naruto was snapped out of his bliss as he heard Hinata's soft dove like voice reach his ear's. "Oh nothing, it's just you look really cute in this light," said Naruto before he could catch himself. Hinata blushed intensely as she took in the compliment she would have fainted if it hadn't been for her will power not to at any cost. "T-t-t-thank y-you N-n-n-naruto-kun," stuttered out Hinata.

Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder as they continued on their path the Hyuga compound now in sight. Hinata and Naruto let out a sigh as they saw the compound, they had both been enjoying the walk with each other. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Naruto a little disappointment evident in his voice. "I g-g-guess so," said Hinata as the pair came to the Hyuga compound entrance.

Naruto then did something unexpected, he gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well goodnight," said Naruto as he started to walk off a spring in his step. Hinata was to shocked to faint as she watched Naruto walk away she put her hand to her cheek. "Lady Hinata you have a mission tomorrow, you should get your rest," said one of the guard's at the gate.

Hinata was snapped out of her stupor and simply nodded and walk through the gate with a dreamy look in her eye's. To her this was truly a life changing day and the future looked much, much brighter.

**Note- I'm sorry if it's not particularly good I don't yet know if I can truly write romance well. Again sorry for any mistakes I'll be sure to edit past chapter's once I find out how. And sorry for the time it took to update it's good to know my story is being read.**

**Note 2- Again constructive criticism is very appreciated it has already helped me with my error's.**

**To Aracade I will answer you in the same order in which you commented**

**Thank you it means a lot to know people like the story.**

**I'll see if I can post a link in my profile.**

**Yes**

**You actually pinned it very well.**

**I had no idea who he was or what HUNK looked like but I googled him and that was actually the look I was going for mostly.**

**and again thank you very much.**

**And thanks to the rest of you who reviewed.**

**Next chapter is the wave mission it might take up two to three chapters you should be able to expect the next chapter out within a week or two it should be fairly long. Sorry about the wait but depending on the week I might not have a lot of time to write. Well sorry for rambling until next time Viva la vida.**


End file.
